dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Raphael
Raphael was a minor character featured in the fourth Dark Parables game, The Red Riding Hood Sisters. He was a hunter of the Fallian Lineage who became a part of Jack's band of treasure hunters before returning to the Mist Kingdom to find his missing childhood friend, Eldra. Though Raphael is not based on a particular fairytale character, it's possible he is loosely based on the hunter from Little Red Riding Hood. Appearance and PersonalityCategory:Characters Raphael was a handsome man with short brown hair and a brown goatee. He had a lean, muscular build and wore armor made of leather. Raphael was a passionate man, driven by his desire to find his childhood friend, Eldra. He was also adventurous and just-minded. Before his quest to find Eldra, Raphael was a member of Jack's merry group of adventurers who stole from the rich and gave to the poor. Despite his love for Eldra, it didn't mean he would allow her to do anything she wished, such as when he fought her without hesitation. He had also grown sad to what Eldra had become and when he knew she was to die, he joined her, knowing, despite her wickedness, he wouldn't be able to live without her, showing that he is somewhat a quixotic lover. History Raphael was the last member of the Fallian Lineage, generations of men sworn to protect the Mist Kingdom and its inhabitants. He grew up an orphan with his two close friends, Teresa and Eldra. The two girls were taken into the Red Riding Hood Sisters and Raphael, in time, joined up with Jack and his adventuresome friends. With Jack, Raphael found adventure and excitement, stealing from the rich and giving the goods to the poor. It is unknown what happened to Raphael in the heist of the Sky Kingdom, but he obviously survived the ordeal. When his childhood friend Eldra went missing in the Mist Kingdom, Raphael returned to find her. It was during his search that he ran into the Fairytale Detective and helped her in her investigations. In the course of that investigation, Raphael succeeded in finding Eldra and bringing her out of the Mist Kingdom. Unfortunately, Eldra revealed that she had actually been the Wolf Queen they were hunting all along. Raphael felt betrayed and swore to help take down the Wolf Queen at any cost, even knowing that doing so would also end Eldra's life. When the time came, Raphael didn't hesitate. The Fairytale Detective was about to shoot the final blow with the Centaur Bow when she was knocked aside by a Mist Wolf. Raphael himself took up the bow and shot an arrow - not at Eldra, but at the Moonstone she was trying to bind. The shot brought about a chain reaction that caused the Fabled Land to crumble apart. Seeing that Eldra was too weak to escape the destruction, Raphael stayed by her side, cradling her in his arms as the Fabled Land fell around them. It is assumed that Raphael perished in the Fabled Land when it was destroyed as we never see him again. Powers and Abilities * 'Knife-Wielding: '''Raphael can use a knife to kill Mist Wolves. * '''Archery: '''Raphael can use a bow and arrow and shoot with precision. Relationships * Eldra (childhood friend/love, deceased) * Teresa (childhood friend, deceased) * Jack (friend) * Emma (friend) * Rach Neumann (fellow treasure hunter, deceased) Relevant Parables '''Red Riding Hood's Sister '(from The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide) A family curse bewitched Princess Theresa to take the form of a mermaid, forever separated from the mountains and forests she loved. Theresa frantically sought a cure, and learned of a treasure guarded by red wolves deep within a swamp. Theresa launched an attack, but the wolves quickly overpowered her. Just as the beasts were closing in, a pair of hunters frightened them off and rescued Theresa. The man introduced himself as Raphael, and the woman as Eldra, a member of the Sisters of the Red Riding Hood. They sympathized with Theresa and gave her the treasure to break the curse. Human once more, Theresa was quick to accept Eldra's invitation to join The Order of the Red Riding Hood. They fought side-by-side for many years, initiating a friendly rivalry that would propel them to the top of the Order. Trivia * The name Raphael is a Hebrew baby name which means "God's healer". Quotes Quotes by Raphael * "Eldra disappeared so long ago, but I know she's still alive." * "You're wearing a Red Riding Hood robe, yet you are not a Sister." * "I am Raphael, Master Hunter of the Fallian Lineage." * "I am here to search for my long lost friend, Eldra. She was once a Sister too, but has been lost in this wretched world and has never been seen since." * "I'm one of the last survivors of the Fallian Lineage, generations of fathers and sons bound to protect the Mist Kingdom's rulers." * "To think my forefathers once defended this palace centuries ago... now it is nothing more than a living tomb!" * "Make haste, Detective, and find the other Sisters." * "I'll scout ahead and see what I can do." * "I've been betrayed by Eldra. I will do what I can do stop the Wolf Queen." * "I'm sorry it has come to this, Eldra." * "Your desire for power brought you to this fate. But it pains me to lose you, Eldra." Gallery Character= raphael 1.jpg|Raphael Appears rrs raphael.jpg|Raphael rrs raphael cipher.jpg|Raphael Decodes the Cipher raphael 2.jpg|Raphael Enters the Palace raphael dungeon.jpg|Raphael Helps Rescue the Sisters raphael sisters 1.jpg|Freeing the Sisters Raphael eldra portal.jpg|Raphael Rescues Eldra Raphael eldra sisters.jpg|Safe Back Home Rrs out of kingdom.jpg|Back in the Forest raphael 3.jpg|"You Betrayed Us!" Rrs ready for battle.jpg|Ready for Battle Riding sisters.jpg|Raphael and the Red Riding Hood Sisters raphael 4.jpg|Raphael Takes the Bow Raphael 5.jpg|Raphael Fires the Centaur Bow raphael 6.jpg|Raphael Close Up Raphael queen 1.jpg|Raphael Holds Eldra |-|Depictions= Eldra's diary.jpg|Photograph of Eldra and Raphael, The Red Riding Hood Sisters Jacks album.jpg|Photograph of Raphael in Jack's Photo Album, Jack and the Sky Kingdom |-|Other Images= raphael concept.jpg|Raphael Concept Art raphael diary.jpg|Raphael's Diary Rrhs theresa parable.jpg|Raphael featured in "Red Riding Hood's Sister" Parable image Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:Jack and the Sky Kingdom